


Besom Buddies

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Pining, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has commitment issues when it comes to finalising a wedding date with Ginny, and then Draco Malfoy storms into his life--not so literally--yet so literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besom Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2013 fest at [hp_drizzle](http://hp-drizzle.livejournal.com/15655.html). Thanks to Fantasyfiend09, NathalieWeasley, and Saras_Girl for all their help.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

*-*-*

After two and a half years of excuses, Harry had finally agreed to a date for the wedding.

At first, it was the remnants of the war and Harry didn’t think it was the right time. They had to arrange for all the funerals of the war victims—then there were the trials. Then, Harry decided to go into Auror training.

Six months later, he’d decided he didn’t wish to be an Auror. He’d seen too much crime and death in his lifetime already to want that as a career. He thought being a Healer would be better. He’d always had a desire to help people.

Months later, Harry acknowledged that it was a poor career choice as well. He was rubbish at potions, and anyone who he tended to was more interested in him as a hero than a Healer intern. Eventually, he only got in the way of the physicians who were trying to help the patient.

In the beginning, Ginny hadn't minded so much. Harry was trying to figure out what he wanted to do and she was busy with Quidditch. But after the first two years, she had gotten antsy.

"Are you sure you want to get married?" Ginny asked Harry during one of Harry’s visits. Harry would often visit Ginny in Dorset during her practice season.

"Of course! I just don’t think I can be a husband until I’m well established in what I want to do."

Ginny was understanding. She had _always_ been understanding.

The big break finally came whilst they were out to dinner to celebrate the anniversary of when they’d first got together as a couple. The restaurant where they’d made the reservations, La Dolce Vita, was full because other patrons overstayed due to the storm.

"They don’t have a table ready for us yet," Harry informed Ginny who was busy spelling her robes dry.

"What do they expect us to do, just stand here?" Ginny replied with frustration. "I know it’s not their fault, I blame the damn weather!" She laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. "Why don’t they just use an Extension Charm to make the restaurant bigger?"

"That’s not a bad idea," a man said as he approached the couple. "But they still wouldn’t have enough tables and chairs to accommodate everyone. Harry smiled at him. "I’m Sebastian Anderson," he added. "We arrived a little while ago and it turns out the other couple that was supposed to meet us probably won’t make it given the weather. Why don’t we all share a table?"

"They gave _you_ a table?" Ginny asked. She immediately softened her expression realising that she sounded rude.

"I have a standing reservation here; they wouldn’t dare give my table away," Alderson answered.

"Oh dear, you’re _that_ Sebastian Alderson!" Ginny exclaimed. "Harry, he owns Puddlemere United _and_ has many investments in other Quidditch teams!" Ginny was clearly impressed; Harry just felt awkward for not knowing. "It’s a pleasure, sir," Ginny added shaking the man’s hand.

"So you wouldn’t mind sharing a table?" Alderson asked looking towards Harry.

"No, of course not!" Ginny answered before Harry could say anything.

Over dinner Harry discovered that Sebastian Alderson was part of a very old pureblood family that owned several high-end tailor shops. They also had a huge involvement in the Quidditch League. He also said he had a proposition for Harry.

"A proposition, sir?" Harry asked.

"My daughter, Emilie, is turning seven next week, and we have decided that she’s ready for her very first broom," Alderson said as Harry nodded still confused. "We know that..." he paused and glanced at his wife who nodded with a reassuring smile. "We know that you don’t really have a career choice picked out for yourself, Mr Potter, and your fiancé is an extraordinary Quidditch player. We were wondering if you’d be willing to be my daughter’s private Flying Instructor?"

"Oh, that actually sounds like—"

"I had been meaning to get in touch with you, Mr Potter, and imagine our surprise that you are here today and we just _had_ to talk to you!"

"Harry that sounds wonderful!" Ginny chimed in, supportive as always.

"Yes, it actually is. I would be delighted!" Harry replied. "It’s sort of perfect, actually."

/*\

A week later, Emilie Alderson had two delightful surprises for her birthday. She’d received a Silver "baby" Arrow, broomsticks designed for children who were just learning to fly, and the people to hand it to her were none other than Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

Harry could see the excitement in Emilie’s eyes when he asked her if she would "allow" him to become her flying instructor. She accepted by saying that all of her friends were going to be "super jealous."

/*\

It didn’t take long before the news of "Harry Potter: Private Flying Instructor" spread everywhere. On a weekly basis Harry was receiving owls from parents requesting for him to consider taking on their son or daughter as a student.

Everything was going well: Harry finally had some direction towards a career path and he became his own business owner. Ginny had asked about Harry’s decision on picking out a date for their wedding and Harry agreed. They were going to get married in four months’ time, on the 4th of November. By then, Harry would have hired an employee to help him manage his booming business.

/*\

"This is too much!" Harry was exhausted; he moaned and threw his aching body on Hermione’s sofa.

It had been almost two months after Emilie’s birthday party and Harry had over ten students. His own wedding was less than three months away and he hadn’t helped Ginny at all with any of the planning.

"What about hiring someone to help you?" Hermione asked. "I thought a month ago you said you were going to find someone."

"I don’t need an employee, I need a business partner," Harry answered. He slouched back into the sofa and sipped on his chamomile tea.

"A business partner?"

"I don’t just need someone to help me with the teaching. I need someone to help with managing the books, the appointments. Scheduling the fields where we can actually fly. Not everyone has loads of private grounds where their children run amok."

Hermione laughed.

"Besides, I’ve already gotten two letters from the orphanage asking if I can donate some time there. So—"

"You could place an ad. Ask for a business partner who is not against doing some charity work. I know someone—but, I’m not sure how open you’ll be to that suggestion. He actually came in to the SPEW headquarters looking to donate some funds and asked if I knew of any worthy charities." Hermione looked uncomfortable. She was doing that thing where she speed talked; she often did that with Ron.

"Who is it?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"Malfoy," Hermione answered avoiding Harry’s gaze. "He’s changed a lot and he’s a good flyer—"

"I hope you’re joking, Hermione," Harry answered.

"I’m not. Ask him. I think you both can benefit from this partnership." Hermione sounded determined so Harry realised she really wasn’t joking. "Otherwise, your only other option is to cut down the workload—you’ll have to turn the charity down. Or you could get Ginny to quit professional Quidditch and help you instead. Your earnings from your business are just as much as hers right now and besides you’ve got the family wealth..."

"I am not going to ask Ginny to quit professional Quidditch so we can teach flying together. She’ll want to have a family straight away and I’m just not ready for that—"

"Ready for what, exactly?" Hermione asked, her eyebrow rose with peaked interest.

"To have children. We are getting married in three months and I already think that’s too soon, but I don’t want to keep saying no to her. Then if we are around each other all the time, especially with children, she could completely hate children or love them so much that she’ll want a ton herself!"

"If you’re not ready to get married—"

"I’m ready!" Harry nearly shouted spilling his tea on Hermione’s sofa. "Sorry." He stayed quiet for a few moments then spoke again. "I just don’t want to be one of those blokes who is afraid of commitment." He looked up at her and she had her eyebrows raised still. "I just don’t think that a couple should go into business together. She’s got her life, I’ve got mine, and we are going to get married and that’ll be fine."

"Are you assuring me, or yourself?" Hermione asked.

Harry didn’t answer.

/*\

It was still unclear to Harry how exactly he’d ended up in front of the gates of the Malfoy Manor, but there he was. A house-elf appeared in front of him and escorted him into the Mansion where he waited for Malfoy to arrive. He was offered a glass of Firewhisky which he didn’t turn down. This was going to be an interesting conversation, he thought, he might as well get some liquid courage.

"Granger told me you’d be arriving to speak with me," Malfoy said as he entered the room and took a seat in front of Harry. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He really did not know why all of a sudden he was _so_ nervous.

"Oh, so you know why I’m here?"

"You need a business partner, and I need a good reputation in the wizarding world."

"What have you been doing these past few years—since the—"

"The trials?" Malfoy asked as he sipped on a drink. Harry thought it was rather too early to be consuming Firewhisky but let go of the thought.

"Well, I’ll have to know if we are going to be business partners. I’m sure I’ll be asked that question," Harry replied, carefully watching his words.

"Not much. I began travelling with my mother as soon as Father was sent to Azkaban. I was sort of "discovering myself" so to speak. Then I travelled alone after she decided to settle in France."

"Discovering yourself?"

"You’re not the only one with unique gifts," Malfoy answered. His tone surprisingly wasn’t sarcastic, Harry noted. "Back from being dead and all..." He smirked. Was Malfoy being charming?

"What are these gifts then?" Harry asked.

"All in good time, Potter. What do you want me for? Professionally speaking," Malfoy said as he leaned back into the sofa and finished the last of his drink.

Harry flustered, feeling himself turning red. "How else would I want you?"

"You wouldn’t."

"Right."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and Harry gulped down his drink in one swift.

"Right," Harry said. "So basically, I need someone to help me organise my time. Take up half my teaching schedule and alternate with me with the charities. The Albus Dumbledore Orphanage is scheduled for every other Saturday for four hours. In three months’ time, I’m getting married, and then I’ll be unavailable for another few weeks. So I just wanted someone to take over my load then."

Malfoy nodded, listening intently. "And do you think the families won’t have any trouble if I took some of your workload?"

"The biggest clients I have are the pureblood families. I really don’t think _they_ will have any trouble with you. The charity work—they’ll take whatever they can get. And if someone else has a problem, then I don’t really want to work with them anyway. Besides, I think alternating the schedule would be better because the student will only benefit. I’m sure I will probably overlook something that you might be able to catch."

"How do we work the finances?" Malfoy asked.

"Well, I donate ten percent of the monthly income to charity. So far it’s been the Albus Dumbledore Orphanage, Hermione’s SPEW work, that sort of thing. After that, I suppose depending on how much we work, we divide it by the hours?" Harry answered. He really didn’t care that much about the finances and figured if Malfoy cared, he could come up with a proposal. He just didn’t want to seem like he was ready to be a pushover.

"That seems fair," Malfoy answered. "Assuming I will be doing the paperwork as well, adjusting time tables and balance sheets, which can be counted towards the number of hours we work on a monthly basis?"

Harry nodded. It sounded fair. "Also just so you know," Harry said, "if the client cancels for whatever reason, even bad weather conditions, we still get paid. I don’t enforce this rule with all the families, but it is there. So if you might be worried that the weather is too bad—"

"It won’t be," Malfoy answered.

"What do you mean?" Harry didn’t understand. "I’ve had five cancellations in the last two months because of the weather."

"I’m just saying, we don’t have to worry about that. Not any more anyway." Harry raised an eyebrow and Malfoy seemed to have changed the subject. "We also need a name."

"A name?"

"A company name, Potter. We can’t really go on calling it "Harry Potter: Private Flying Instructor." It needs a proper name," Malfoy stated.

"Alright, what do you think then?" Harry asked. He hadn’t even thought about that. He was going to have a _company_ and it was going to be a partnership. With Malfoy. His head was still wrapping around that whole thing.

Malfoy looked as though he was deep in thought. Harry watched him with great interest, trying to read his expression. Malfoy finally looked up, startled with the way Harry was staring at him. "Besom Buddies," he finally said.

Harry was pleasantly surprised by Malfoy’s suggestion. "I like it," Harry said.

"Great, I’ll get some cards printed," Malfoy answered. He stood up and brought out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry ineptly stood up as well and shook Malfoy’s hand. "Looking forward to doing business with you, Potter."

"Yeah, me too, Malfoy."

Harry finished his drink and left.

/*\

The first week after Malfoy came on board was unbelievable, to say the least. He’d relieved Harry of half his caseload, organised his schedule in an understandable manner, and even created a "chart" per student focusing on their needs, strengths, and weaknesses.

The best part of it all, what Ginny appreciated the most, had been that Malfoy had helped clear up Harry’s schedule for the two of them to be able to see each other more. Harry was more alert and vocal with the wedding preparations and ideas, and he was glad to see Ginny in a good mood.

Malfoy also proposed a weekly "business dinner" with Harry to discuss their week and planning ahead. The time both of their scheduled allowed was Friday nights. Harry was reluctant to tell the Weasleys that he would be missing their family dinners on Fridays because of "work" but they seemed to be understanding. The only person who had any problem with it was, to no one’s surprise, Mrs Weasley. However, she too learned to let go.

To say that Malfoy was born to do this, Harry thought, was an understatement. He arrived at the dinner at Le Chateau with a summary of Harry's past few months, along with projected numbers for the future. He had a proposal on how to expand the business in the next few years and how to incorporate and recruit celebrities into donating more to the causes the Besom Buddies would support.

"Wow, Malfoy, this is...I don't even know."

"It's been quite fun, actually," Malfoy said. "I stayed up all of last night trying to get the numbers right."

"But didn't you have a lesson scheduled for nine o'clock this morning?" Harry asked, surprised. The waiter had just come by and taken their wine order and Malfoy ordered for the table. Harry had no clue what he was saying. Malfoy had insisted on going to his favourite restaurant and the only times Harry had ever gone to anything fancy was with Ginny. "Ginny would love this place!" Harry added.

Malfoy nodded curtly, almost dismissing Harry’s mention of Ginny. "I take my work very seriously," he said. "I don't have any plans for the weekend--you've got the session tomorrow at the Orphanage, I plan on resting then."

For the rest of the evening, they didn’t talk about work. The conversation was limited but entertaining nonetheless. They discussed Quidditch and Malfoy’s travels, and Harry was surprised to hear that Malfoy stayed at a Tibetan Temple for six weeks and had disciplined himself to meditate rather regularly.

As the evening came to an end, Malfoy gave Harry his reports for him to look over.

"I know you’re not going to even open them, but just take them with you," Malfoy said. "Maybe they’ll help you fall asleep."

Harry laughed and promised to give them a glance over the weekend.

At night in bed, Harry thought about his dinner with Malfoy. He was surprised at how fun the evening had been. He had anticipated that Malfoy was going to be stuffy all evening, as though he’d have a stick up his arse, but he was surprisingly fun. Even if they had only just talked about work for the first hour.

Harry was starting to like Malfoy, as a business partner, of course. But now, the thought of keeping the business going and growing over the next several years was intriguing and not petrifying. This was a commitment Harry could make without losing sleep.

He rolled over and fell asleep almost instantly.

That was the first night Harry had a vivid sex dream with Malfoy. Harry woke, sweating; he’d come in his pyjamas. Groaning and spelling himself clean, Harry rolled over and fell asleep again. He’d vaguely remembered the dream the next day.

/*\

The weekend went by with a blur. Between having woken up almost every night with a sex dream, flying lessons with twelve eight-year-olds, wedding shopping, cake tastings and general Weasley smothering by Monday afternoon Harry looked forward to two things: lessons with his first and favourite student, Emilie Alderson, and Friday night dinner with Malfoy.

"He asks about you, you know," Emilie Alderson said when Harry asked her how she liked Mr Malfoy.

"He does?" Harry was a bit surprised. "Well he’s a new business partner; I’m sure he just wants to make sure I’m alright. Just like how I’ve asked you about him."

"He doesn’t just ask if you’re alright," Emilie announced.

"Well enough about Mr Malfoy, let’s hop on your broom and get to it!" Harry said, changing the subject.

Friday night arrived, and Harry entered Le Chateau and was directed to the table he and Malfoy had sat the previous week. Harry wondered if Malfoy also had a standing reservation at the restaurant like the Aldersons did at La Dolce Vita.

"Sorry, I’m late, Potter." Malfoy arrived a half hour later. "I was with the Sullivan boy, he’s a —"

"Handful, I know," Harry said. "I was wondering what you would think of him when you met." Malfoy smiled and poured himself a glass of wine that he’d pre-ordered for the table. Harry was already on his second glass. "By the way, what did you say to Emilie Alderson?"

Malfoy laughed. "Why?" He took a sip of his wine and spoke again. "She’s madly in love with you. She’s even considered starting a Harry Potter fan club when she gets to Hogwarts."

Harry chuckled. "Really? I had no idea. The way she went on and on about you, I’m quite sure you’ve stolen her love from me!"

"No, she thinks I should teach at Hogwarts and be Vice President of the club. She’s definitely even picked out a gown for when you and she are to be married in twenty years’ time."

"Well then," Harry said, feeling a bit tipsy. "It’s really too bad I’m marrying Ginny in a few months."

"Yes, it’s really too bad indeed."

/*\

The weeks continued, Harry’s workload really had decreased and he’d gotten nothing but time for wedding planning. Growing tired of it, especially since he didn’t really have an opinion about anything, Harry owled Malfoy asking if he could give him a couple of more kids for the week and work on "recruiting" more students instead. Malfoy agreed. They decided upon a middle of the week dinner to discuss "strategy."

Harry was unnecessarily excited for his Wednesday night dinner with Malfoy. Additionally, it was his turn to pick a restaurant since they’d already been going to Le Chateau every week for months. The wedding was less than a month away and Harry claimed that he needed to do more "man" things before he were to get married and do more "couple" things. That’s how he’d explained it to Hermione, anyway.

"Why don’t you take Ron with you?" Hermione said.

"What, why?" Harry asked.

"Well you’re saying you need to do more "man" things, maybe you should spend some time with your best mate." She had a point.

"I don’t know. It’s _Malfoy_ , I don’t really know how he’ll react to that. Besides, we are going to talk about work—Ron will be bored out of his mind," Harry argued. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Harry knew it—it was the eyebrow of scepticism. "Why don’t you tell Ron that we’ll go out for drinks tomorrow night, at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Aren’t you supposed to go for a tux-fitting tomorrow night?" Hermione asked.

Harry groaned. "Why do I need a tux-fitting? I thought I was going to wear just whatever wizarding robes you lot decided on?"

"Ginny wants to incorporate Muggle culture in to the wedding. Don’t you remember, Harry?" Hermione sounded annoyed.

"Can you help me get out of it? I just don’t want to stand in front of five people and get fifteen different opinions only to not have a decision be made." Harry was equally annoyed. "I think Ron would rather go to the pub with me."

"Ron would rather go to the pub any day," Hermione retorted. "Okay fine, I’ll make some excuse. Just make sure you spend time with Ron tomorrow night."

"I will," Harry promised. In the end, it wasn’t his fault that Ron ended up cancelling on Harry.

On Wednesday night, Harry confessed to Malfoy that he was starting to get really frustrated with "wedding planning."

"Why don’t you just tell her you don’t want any part in the planning, your job is to just show up?" Malfoy asked.

"I can’t do that," Harry answered. "She’s been so great through everything. I’ve delayed the process for a very long time and it’s a special day for her. She wants me involved."

"It’s a special day for every woman. She’s nothing special," Malfoy replied. Harry didn’t appreciate his tone. "I’m sorry, Potter," he said. "It’s not my business."

"No, I know—I’m sure when Hermione gets married, she’ll drag Ron through every decision and still make the decision on her own. It’s just—"

"Potter, do you _not_ want to get married?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Harry snapped. "If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have asked, I wouldn’t have agreed to a date."

"You asked her when you were eighteen, now you’re over twenty-one. You know you are allowed to change your mind. This _is_ the rest of your life we are talking about," Malfoy said.

"I don’t know—" Harry trailed off in his thoughts, unsure of how to reply.

"This is a nice place, by the way," Malfoy said, alleviating Harry’s stress by changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah?" Harry said, delighted. "I’m so glad you like it. It’s my favourite pub." Harry had chosen one of his private, favourite places to dine with Malfoy. They sat at a corner table in Wizard’s Quest.

During his Auror training days, one of his associates had brought him here, and Harry had loved the place almost instantly. Even though the Auror career-path didn’t pan out, Harry still went to Wizard’s Quest to "get away from it all" and think.

"Yeah, it’s casual but elegant. I’m glad I didn’t completely dress down to come here, I expected more of a—" Malfoy hesitated.

"Go ahead, insult me, I know what kind of a place you expected," Harry teased.

Malfoy smiled. "I’m honoured that you introduced me to one of your favourite pubs, Potter," he said. "What does Ginny think about this place?"

"I’m sure she’d love it—but I’ve not brought her here yet. It’s my—sort of my secret hiding place."

"Oh," Malfoy said. Harry wanted to know what he was thinking. "Well then I suppose I’m _really_ honoured then."

Harry grinned. "Let’s talk business now, before we both get too pissed to actually operate." Malfoy nodded. Two hours later, they were still at the pub and extraordinarily pissed. An hour after that, Harry and Malfoy used the Floo to Harry’s flat and continued drinking. Malfoy eventually crashed on Harry’s sofa and Harry went to his room.

Lightning struck a tree and a branch went flying into the window in Harry’s bedroom. Glass shattered everywhere and Harry woke up startled from his sleep wondering if that had actually happened or he was dreaming. Malfoy knocked on Harry’s door.

"Potter, are you alright?" He sounded panicked. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah I’m fine, come in," Harry answered and Malfoy opened the door. "It’s just bad weather," Harry said. "I can fix it, it’s no problem."

"I’m sorry," Malfoy replied. "I’ve got my wand; do you want me to do it?"

Harry shrugged and Malfoy spelled the glass together and fixed the window. "Why are _you_ sorry?" Harry asked. "You didn’t cause it." His voice was light and serene as he chuckled at Malfoy’s politeness for apologising for the weather.

"Right," Malfoy replied. He began to turn around and take his leave.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"It’s nearly eight o’clock in the morning," Malfoy replied. "We’ve got two lessons today, each."

"I know, but I reckon they’ll cancel because of the weather."

"Yeah."

"And you promised good weather for all the flying lessons," Harry joked.

"Perhaps not today, given my nightmare," Malfoy answered.

"I don’t understand," Harry replied.

"Never mind." Malfoy was definitely hiding something. "I must be off. They will probably Floo the Manor cancelling. I hope they don’t try to send me an owl in this weather."

"You can Fire-call them from here," Harry suggested. "We’ll take turns, after breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Malfoy sounded interested.

"Yeah, what kind of a host would I be if I didn’t offer you breakfast?" Harry grinned. "Besides, what are you going to do today, now that we don’t have any lessons planned?"

Malfoy opened his mouth as though he was about to say something—but then closed it.

"And don’t say paperwork," Harry added.

"I don’t just work you know, Potter," Malfoy retorted.

"Oh yeah, what do you do for fun?" Harry asked gesturing Malfoy to come in his room and sit.

Malfoy sat at the edge of Harry’s bed. "I read, and—"

"And what, go flying?" Harry teased.

"Well, I’m sorry if I haven’t got fans fawning over me left and right like you, Potter," Malfoy roared. Harry panicked. He didn’t mean to make Malfoy so upset. Malfoy was still as temperament as always. Some things never changed. 

Malfoy stood up shortly after, and began to walk away. The thunder bellowed outside the window again, and Harry was afraid another branch would come flying in shattering the window.

"Malfoy, wait!" Harry jumped off the bed and ran after Malfoy. He grabbed Malfoy’s arm and pulled him. "I’m sorry; I didn’t mean it like that. I know that it’s been—"

"It’s been _what_?" Malfoy snapped.

"I know it’s been tough. For you. To ease back into society. Your friends have left and it’s difficult to make new friends. I want you to know that I—I think of you as my friend, okay? Not just a business partner," Harry said. He squeezed Malfoy’s arm lightly. Harry didn’t realise how close he actually was to Malfoy’s body and his arm was brushing against Harry’s shirtless chest. Harry didn’t mill when Malfoy, for a quick moment looked at him, then at his lips. He thought Malfoy had licked his own lips, but then he snapped his head in the opposite direction and nodded.

"Great," Harry said, letting go of Malfoy’s arm and quickly grabbing a shirt from his dresser. "Let’s contact those parents first instead, and then take our time making breakfast."

"You don’t have a house-elf?" Malfoy asked.

"Have you met Hermione?" Harry asked causing Malfoy to snort and Harry began laughing immediately after.

They spent the day together, talking about everything but work. Harry was interested in hearing about Malfoy’s experience travelling around the world. The rain didn’t seem to let up and Harry didn’t mind.

"I’m supposed to go out to drinks with Ron tonight," Harry said. "I don’t know where we’ll go if it keeps raining like this. His favourite place is this restaurant with an outdoor patio."

Malfoy nodded. He had a look in his eyes that Harry couldn’t place. An hour later, when Malfoy was in Harry’s shower, Ron Fire-called him.

"Harry the weather is too strenuous for us to try to go somewhere. Do you want to come by for dinner tonight?" Ron said. "Ginny is coming over to talk about table decorations with Hermione."

"I’m feeling a bit sick today, Ron. I think I’m just going to stay in. Can you tell Ginny I’ll meet her for lunch tomorrow?" Harry had no interest in discussing table pieces.

"Alright mate, feel better." Ron ended the call and Harry was relieved. Ron was never one to ask too many questions. They both had had enough of that with Ginny and Hermione.

The thunderstorms and the rain didn’t budge and Harry was finally beginning to think it was weird. After dinner, which he insisted Malfoy to stay for, Harry thought about asking Malfoy to spend the night again.

"Thanks for the offer, Potter, but your sofa isn’t actually _that_ comfortable," Malfoy answered as he poured them the last of the Firewhisky. "And you seem to be running out of crucial supplies."

"You can sleep in my bed," Harry offered, and Malfoy immediately raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I can sleep on the sofa."

"No that’s just a bit weird," Malfoy answered. "Why didn’t you keep the Black Family home? It was left to you wasn’t it?"

Harry shrugged. "Too many bad memories, I suppose. It was just a reminder of everything that happened to my parents—the Order—I just wanted a fresh start so I bought a small flat. I’m not used to having too much space for myself. I reckon after me and Ginny get married, we’ll look for our own house."

Malfoy nodded. "Alright, Potter. It’s been an interesting day, but I’ll take my leave via the Floo." Harry agreed disappointedly and Malfoy laughed. "Not used to not getting your way, huh?" Harry glared at him and Malfoy laughed again.

/*\

On the first of November, a mere few days before the wedding, Malfoy Flooed Harry saying he’d had an emergency and couldn’t do his lesson with Emilie. Harry was supposed to go to lunch with Ginny and had to get out of it, which she didn’t seem too pleased about. Harry adored Emilie, so he, on the other hand, didn’t mind at all.

The lesson with Emilie was exceptional. The entire afternoon, she showed off to Harry all the tricks she’d learned from Malfoy and wasn’t allowed to tell her parents about. Harry, technically, should have been upset, but he couldn’t stop laughing at the little girl’s enthusiasm. After the lesson, the Aldersons insisted on Harry staying for tea. Harry was due to meet up with Malfoy to talk about whatever "emergency" had held him up. For some odd reason, Harry felt that _everyone_ around him that day was acting very peculiar.

After the tea and a private tour of the antique collection that belonged to Mrs Alderson, Harry was _finally_ able to escape the Alderson home. He was over an hour behind schedule. Harry arrived at Malfoy Manor via the Floo Network and was informed by the house-elf that Malfoy was going to be waiting for him at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry groaned with exhaustion. He was really hoping for relaxing on the sofa with Draco and having a drink. No, relaxing on the sofa with _Malfoy_ , and having a drink.

 _When did I start thinking about him as ‘Draco’_? Harry questioned himself.

The house-elf disappeared and appeared in front of Harry in a matter of moments. He offered Harry a small glass with Firewhisky. "Master Malfoy asked to offer you one when you arrived," the house-elf stated and Harry happily took the drink. Malfoy knew him well.

After being offered a second drink and instructions, "Don’t get too comfortable in my house, Potter," Harry Disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron. He landed just outside the alley on the wizarding side and entered the pub.

"SURPRISE!" the crowd roared, scaring Harry half to death. He looked around the room and took in everyone he knew who was standing in front of him. Dean, Seamus, Ron, George, Charlie, Bill and even Percy were there, along with Neville, and Zacharias, _really_? The last person Harry saw as his gaze went along the room was Malfoy. He stood a few feet away from the rest of the group as though he didn’t really know what he was doing there.

Slowly, Harry began to understand it all. His friends must have asked Malfoy to keep him busy that day so they could plan his surprise stag party. He had wondered why Ginny had been so huffy about cancelling their lunch date. She too had been putting on an act.

Harry smiled at his friends as they all hugged and congratulated him. He noticed that, by the time he’d arrived, they were all well on their way into the drinking and he was the only sober one there. Grabbing a tumbler of Firewhisky, he made his way through the crowd to Malfoy.

"This was your doing?" Harry asked.

"They asked for help," Malfoy said. "Your friends can’t seem to get it together without Granger’s help." Harry laughed. "She refused to plan a party she wasn’t allowed to attend."

Harry laughed again. "Yeah, that sounds like Hermione."

Everyone at the pub bought Harry a drink that night and it didn’t take very long for him to be pissed beyond all reason. By the time the night winded down, the only person who seemed sober was Malfoy.

"Malfoy, are you going to make sure Harry gets home alright?" Ron asked. "Or do you want me to—" Before Ron could finish his sentence he lost his balance and crashed into Neville. George tried to help him, but he too was far gone.

"Yeah, I think it best if you Weasleys look after each other. I’ve got Potter," Malfoy said.

"Malfoy is the best at taking care of things," Harry announced. His head was spinning and for some reason the light in the room made Malfoy’s hair shine. He reached up to touch Malfoy’s head.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Malfoy asked, surprised accompanied with a raised eyebrow.

"Your hair is so shiny!" Harry said.

"And you’re drunk," Malfoy retorted to which Harry simply nodded. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked and Harry grabbed Malfoy’s arm as a confirmation. After most of Harry’s friends left the party, Malfoy decided to take him home.

They arrived at Harry’s sitting room and Harry didn’t let go of Malfoy’s arm for several seconds.

"Potter," Malfoy said gesturing towards Harry’s hand that was holding onto Malfoy’s arm tightly.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said, "—I didn’t realise." He sat on the sofa and Malfoy was about to say something, probably about leaving, when Harry spoke again. "Do you want a drink?"

"We were _just_ drinking, Potter," Malfoy answered shaking his head.

"I know, but that was there and this is just us. You don’t have to act like the responsible one anymore."

"It’s not an act," Malfoy said.

"I know, I stocked up since last time—"

"Last time?"

"Yeah when you were here in that storm and said you were going to leave because I was out of necessary supplies, so I went shopping and filled the liquor cabinet. Ginny thought I was insane."

"You are insane." Malfoy turned to walk towards the tiny cupboard in the corner of the room. "Blimey, Potter, you weren’t lying." He grabbed a bottle along with two glasses that were set up on top of the cabinet. "This is my favourite," he said. "Okay, maybe I’ll stay for one drink."

Harry grinned and gestured for Malfoy to pour him a glass.

After Malfoy took a seat next to Harry on the sofa, Harry lit the fire in the fireplace with his wand. He gulped down his drink too fast and asked for another. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"It’s my stag party-night, or whatever—" Before he could say anything else, Malfoy raised his hands in a surrender and filled Harry’s glass. A few more drinks later, Harry took off his sweater. "I’m hot, are you hot? I’m _so_ hot."

Malfoy just chuckled at Harry. Harry reckoned Malfoy had gotten drunk, finally. Harry raised his wand and pointed at the fireplace to dampen the flames. Malfoy poured himself another drink and turned to look at Harry. "What?" he asked.

Harry figured he must have been strangely staring at Malfoy because he was obsessing in his mind about Malfoy’s hair again, wondering if Malfoy used any products, or if his hair was as soft as it looked. Harry reached up and ran his fingers through Malfoy’s hair. Malfoy immediately leaned into his touch.

"You’re so hot," Harry uttered.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Malfoy sounded confused.

"How do you manage to get your hair to be so soft?"

"I don’t know, how do you manage to get your hair to stand up like a wild bush?"

"I don’t, it just happens," Harry answered and looked into Malfoy’s eyes. "Oh, you’re insulting me."

"And you’re flirting with me," Malfoy answered. "You’re lucky I haven’t been drinking as much. If I didn’t know you were getting married in a few short days, I’d—"

"You’d what?"

"You’re getting married in a few days," Malfoy said. He grabbed Harry’s wrist and moved Harry’s hand away from his hair. Harry didn’t take his gaze away from Malfoy’s eyes. "Why _are_ you getting married in a few short days?"

"I’m getting married in a few short days," Harry said, suddenly realising what he was doing and placing his hands in his lap.

"Welcome to the conversation," Malfoy said.

"I—" Harry struggled with his words. "I just think you’re hot," he said. It was the truth and that’s all he could say, that’s all his brain had processed so far.

"But not hot enough for you to call off the wedding?" Malfoy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked. He wasn’t sure why he’d just placed the blame on Malfoy, but it seemed like the thing to do.

"You’re flirting with me, and you’re asking _why I’m_ doing...this?" Malfoy gestured towards how close they’d been sitting, their knees touching. He stood up abruptly. "I should go."

Harry stood up right after him. "Malfoy, wait."

"Why?" Malfoy snapped.

Harry pulled Malfoy into a kiss. It was sloppy and took Malfoy completely by surprise and Harry bit Malfoy’s lower lip too hard.

"Ow, Potter!" Malfoy yelled.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled. "That wasn’t very—"

"Graceful."

"Or hot."

Malfoy’s eyes widened at Harry’s comment and he pulled Harry into himself this time. Harry suddenly was very frightened. Malfoy grabbed the back of Harry’s neck and gently massaged it for a second before his fingers trailed up and grabbed onto Harry’s messy locks. Harry leaned into Malfoy’s touch. The roughness of the way Malfoy tugged on Harry’s hair caused him to inadvertently moan.

Malfoy’s touch felt amazing. He placed his lips gently on Harry’s and pushed, then sucked, then licked Harry’s bottom lip with his tongue. Harry breathed in hard, taking in Malfoy’s smell. He moaned again with want and parted his lips to let out a sigh. Malfoy pushed his tongue in Harry’s and teased him.

Harry pulled himself into Malfoy’s body; his desire taking a life of its own. Malfoy placed his other hand on the small of Harry’s back and pulled him in further. Harry felt Malfoy’s erection push into Harry’s groin, Harry panicked; he stumbled back and broke the kiss.

"That was—" Harry didn’t know what to say. Guilt built up inside him.

" _Hot_ ," Malfoy said. "Don’t you ever dare—"

"You shouldn’t have done that," Harry snapped, interrupting Malfoy. He was angry.

"When was the last time someone kissed you like that? When was the last time _she_ kissed you like that?"

"I’m engaged to be married."

"That doesn’t answer my question," Malfoy said. He took a step towards Harry and Harry stepped back.

"I’ve kissed Ginny like that," Harry argued.

"When was the last time?"

Harry didn’t answer. He didn’t know what to say. All he could think about was what Malfoy had done and he didn’t want to think about that.

"She’s hot," Malfoy said.

"Yeah." Harry thought Malfoy was going to trick him into something.

"And I’m hot," Malfoy said.

"You’re _Malfoy_ ," Harry answered.

"Okay, I’ll leave," Malfoy said, raising his hands.

"You should." Harry saw the look of hurt on Malfoy’s face. He wanted to reach out and stop him from leaving. He didn’t know what the hell he was doing. Why did he just bring Malfoy into the mess of everything that was his life?

Before Harry could say anything, Malfoy Disapparated. Harry collapsed on his sofa, unsure of what had just happened, what could have happened, what he didn’t allow to happen. He closed his eyes and fell asleep and remained there for the rest of the night in his clothes.

/*\

The next two days went by in a blur. Emilie was the last student Harry saw and then didn’t have someone to teach for the next month. Harry was going to get married and then go off on a holiday with Ginny, his wife. Malfoy was going to handle the business end of things while he was gone.

Ron stayed over at Harry’s the night before the wedding and Ginny stayed at Hermione’s. When Harry woke up in the morning at eight o’clock, Ron commented on how unusually hot it was. They were due at the Burrow at noon and the entire family was going to Apparate to the Ceremonial Grounds for the wedding. Ginny would already be waiting there with Hermione and Molly.

Ron wasn’t lying when he said it was unusually hot. Everyone had expected a normal early-November weather. They were all dressed for it. All the men wore velvet robes and the ladies were dressed in wool dresses and wool dress robes. Harry, Ron and Neville were wearing Muggle Tuxedos. It was too hot.

"Why hasn’t anyone tried Cooling Charms?" George asked as soon as they’d Apparated to the Ceremonial Grounds.

Hermione came running towards the group, nearly sobbing. "The ice-sculptures are melting too rapidly and three of the elderly guests have already fainted from a heatstroke. Ginny’s dress is ruined because she keeps—she keeps—"

"She keeps _what?_ " Ron snapped.

"She keeps _sweating!_ " Hermione explained. "I tried to use all sorts of Cooling Charms and nothing is working. The weather is not cooperating at all and we had Charmed the tent for warmth and it’s too hot. Molly has been struggling as well; she fears she’ll faint too!"

Arthur Weasley and rest of the Weasley family ran towards the bride’s chambers to check on Molly. Harry tried to run after them, with them, but Hermione stopped him.

"You can’t see the bride before the wedding, Harry!"

"Hermione, with the way things are going, everyone is being admitted to hospital, I don’t think there’s going to be a wedding today!"

"No, don’t say that, Ginny—"

"Ginny will care more about her mother’s health than a stupid wedding ceremony!"

Harry let go of Hermione’s hand and he ran towards the bride’s chambers as well. Harry felt dizzy from the heat and all the sweat from just running for a few minutes. When he entered the bride’s chambers, he saw Molly sitting on a chair and her family huddled around her. George, Percy and Charlie had already taken off half of their Dress robes because of the heat.

"Take her to St Mungo’s, and everyone else that might need any medical attention," Harry said. "Ginny—are you okay?"

Ginny nodded. She looked sad. "I’m sorry—our wedding day is ruined," she said.

"No, it’s okay, Gin," Harry tried to console her. "It’s not your fault—the weather—it’s just—"

"I know, just take mum to the hospital. Hermione and I will announce to the guests—that are still here—that the wedding is postponed."

"I’ll stay behind to help," Neville said.

Harry nodded. Molly held onto Arthur as they Disapparated, and moments later, Harry Disapparated along with the rest of the Weasley family.

/*\

By Monday morning, the news of the fact that Harry didn’t end up tying the knot with Ginny spread everywhere like wildfire. The _Prophet_ called it a "curse," claiming that someone had cursed Harry by enchanting the weather to make it impossible for him to get married.

"Who would curse the weather?" Ron asked scoffing.

Harry could think of one person. The one person he’d been avoiding, the one person he needed to apologise to. Harry sent an owl to Malfoy asking him to dinner at the Wizard’s Quest. Malfoy agreed.

They sat at their usual table and the waiter brought over two tumblers of Firewhisky and two pints of beer. It was their usual order. They didn’t even bother looking at the menu because the waiter was going to bring the same appetizer Harry always ordered. But Malfoy stopped the waiter before he had a chance to leave the table.

"I think I’ll try the crab cakes today," he said and the waiter nodded and walked away. Malfoy looked at Harry and spoke. "Change can be good, don’t you think?"

"Why the change in order today?" Harry asked.

"If you order the same thing over and over again, you get too used to it. You might not even realise that something better is there. I don’t want to be someone who simply just settles."

Harry nodded. He knew what Malfoy was saying, but Harry was going to choose to ignore it. "How were the rest of the lessons for the week?" he asked instead.

"They were fine. Emilie was quite excited about your news in the _Prophet._ She thinks she still has a chance." Malfoy finished the shot of his Firewhisky and rubbed his lip with his thumb. Harry tried not to stare.

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

"I’m sorry to hear about Mrs Weasley. I read that she had to spend two nights in the hospital," Malfoy said. "I sent flowers."

"I know, I was surprised to see them," Harry replied. "I didn’t know you cared."

"I’m not _that_ heartless, Potter," Malfoy retorted. "I felt bad that, due to the extreme weather conditions, your future mother-in-law may have suffered a stroke."

"Why? You didn’t have anything to do with it."

Malfoy didn’t answer. He took a sip of his beer and looked in the direction of the waiter as though he were all of a sudden too eager to try the crab cakes.

"Anyway, I wanted to apologise," Harry said. "About what happened—that night. I was out of line and I hope that you can—"

"I can what?" Malfoy asked.

"That you can forgive me and I hope that this won’t affect our business relationship," Harry answered. He gulped silently. All of a sudden he was nervous again. Malfoy was looking at him as though he was trying to read Harry’s expression or trying to imagine him naked or something.

"It’s fine," Malfoy answered coolly. "It wouldn’t be the first time someone tried to experiment with me mere nights before their wedding."

A pang of jealousy went through Harry.

"I wasn’t trying to experiment—"

"It’s fine, Potter. Really." Malfoy’s voice was detached. "Does this mean there’s no honeymoon, and you can come back to work?" he asked and Harry nodded. "Have you picked another date?"

"Date for what?" Harry was confused.

"For the wedding, pillock," Malfoy retorted.

"Oh yeah, in a few months, after Christmas. There’s less chance of a weather catastrophe it seems, and I guess Hermione is going to need some time to do some research on handling weather-related emergencies. The Cooling Charms, even the Freezing Charms, didn’t work in the heat last week. It was the most bizarre weather, don’t you think?" Harry asked. He realised he might have been rambling and Malfoy was simply staring at him.

"Oh, I wouldn’t know. I was at the Manor, reading."

"What about your lessons?" Harry asked.

"They were cancelled because the students were invited to your wedding," Malfoy answered. He always had this habit of making Harry feeling like an idiot, and it always worked. No matter how hard Harry tried to not show that it worked.

The food arrived and Harry dropped the subject of his wedding and the weather. He figured business-talk would be the best sort of conversation to have anyway. No stress there.

"It seems that we’ve already become famous with the students at Hogwarts," Malfoy said in midst of the meal.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I’ve been receiving owls from Hogwarts students asking if we can schedule them in for lessons during the Winter break. Most of them are second and third years who need a few pointers. Their parents have offered to pay double. I call it ‘the holiday rate’." Malfoy grinned.

"Yeah, show me the schedule, it should work," Harry replied. Malfoy in-turn handed Harry a parchment with names of students and dates he’d pencilled in.

"It also has the rates we’re charging, depending on their family wealth. I’ve pencilled in a few freebies so you can sleep better at night," Malfoy said rolling his eyes.

"This is a full schedule." Harry looked over the table. "You’re not going to take any time off except for Christmas Eve and Day?" Harry had a hundred questions in his mind. "And wouldn’t it be too cold at that time? Where are we going to practise?"

"The field behind Malfoy Manor—the garden—where my mother used to work," Malfoy said and Harry nodded as if he was supposed to know. "It’s spelled with an _Atmospheric Charm,_ so it wouldn’t be a problem. I’ve informed the parents already by writing, and we are going to have some slots opening because most of our usual students are going on holiday with their parents. They won’t be back until well after the New Year."

Harry was stunned silent.

"Additionally, you might have a huge family and all the presents Galleons can buy, but the Orphanage is still looking for volunteers and I…" Malfoy paused, "...for the sake of the company, am donating brooms and lessons as a Christmas present."

"Is that going to help _you_ sleep better at night?" Harry teased. Malfoy threw a piece of his crab cake at him. It didn’t take long until they returned to their light-hearted routine. Harry was at ease again. The thought of Malfoy being cross with him made him edgy.

/*\

A few weeks passed, and everything seemed to be routine again. Harry’s business dinners with Malfoy were back on track and Ginny and Hermione were back to planning for an early January wedding.

"Hermione told me last time that you didn’t seem too interested in incorporating Muggle traditions in the wedding, Harry," Ginny said to Harry over brunch. They sat at Ginny’s favourite café on Saturday morning since Harry had cancelled on her late on Friday night claiming that he was too tired after dinner with Malfoy.

Harry didn’t bother hiding his annoyance with Hermione. "She did? I didn’t think she’d tell you," he said.

"I don’t mind. If you want to simply do wizarding traditions, that’ll be okay with everyone," Ginny replied and Harry shrugged. "Harry, I just want you to have an opinion. _About something._ "

"I don’t know, Ginny," Harry said, "I just want to make you happy."

"Okay then, let’s go to the Ministry tomorrow and register to get married in front of the marriage official. It’s just a piece of parchment right?" Ginny laughed.

"Your mum—" Harry panicked.

"I know, she’ll kill us." Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Are you _really_ sure you want to get married? We can wait—or call it off."

"Call it off?" Harry exclaimed. "Ginny, you’ve been wanting to get married on the same Ceremonial Grounds as your parents for ages. We can’t call off the ceremony!"

"I know, it just seems that it’s not really the thing for us, you know? It was my parent’s wish but Bill and Fleur got married without a hitch and we just seem to have bad luck—" Ginny sighed. "Not just with our wedding, our whole relationship, sometimes I think—"

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

"I don’t know. Hermione thinks I’m crazy," Ginny answered and took a sip of her breakfast cocktail. "She also thinks that we—" Ginny stopped talking.

"We—"

"Potter, Weasley, fancy seeing you here." A voice too familiar startled Harry. He knew that the person behind him was the reason he was late to brunch that morning.

"Malfoy, nice to see you again," Ginny said pleasantly.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"You’re not the only one that eats brunch, Potter," Malfoy replied. "Relax," he added. "When I got home last night, I received an owl from a friend who wanted to meet today. I remembered how you had once said that this was Ginny’s favourite place for breakfast so I offered to bring him here."

"Him?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, _him._ " Malfoy smiled at Ginny, then looked at Harry before speaking again. "Sorry, didn’t mean to barge into what looks like a private conversation."

Harry and Ginny watched Malfoy walk away and meet up with a bloke Harry had never seen before. They hugged and the man placed a kiss on Malfoy’s cheek. Harry turned to look at Ginny who was watching him with the most peculiar look. "What?" he asked.

"Is something the matter?" Ginny asked.

"No, of course not. It’s just—I told him I was probably going to come here with you today and he just—shows up!"

"It’s a restaurant, Harry. Lots of people go to restaurants based on their friends’ recommendations. Why are you getting so worked up about this?"

"I’m not!" Harry threw his arms up in the air with frustration and knocked over a glass of water. "Sorry!" he said and tried to be calm again. Ginny only laughed at him. He wondered what she thought of him, being so incredibly senseless.

/*\

When Harry met Malfoy again for their Wednesday night business meeting, he asked Malfoy about his brunch date.

"Oh, he’s some bloke I met at a pub a very long time ago. We provide a kind of friendship—"

"A kind of friendship that requires you to have breakfast at the same restaurant as me?" Harry asked interrupting him.

"Wizards need to eat, you know," Malfoy teased. "I don’t just teach and share meals with you, Potter. I have a life. I shag blokes in my free time. As I’m sure you shag your fiancé whenever you get a chance."

Harry felt uncomfortable by Malfoy’s statement. "What I do in my own time is none of your business!" Harry retorted.

"Yeah and _who_ I do, before or after breakfast, is none of yours," Malfoy said calmly. "Besides, he was the reason I had no idea how the weather was on your wedding day. I was too busy having hot sex with him. It was so hot; I feared the sofa was going to catch on fire!"

Harry swallowed inaudibly. He wasn’t sure what Malfoy’s words were doing to him. He felt jealous and at the same time, the thought of Malfoy having _hot_ sex made his cock twitch. Harry decided that being around Malfoy only confused him so he was going to do what he knew best, keep things strictly professional. He was also going to cancel on the business dinner meetings. He owled Malfoy the next day saying that he was so busy that the only time they should meet up was if it were an emergency.

Malfoy didn’t reply to Harry’s owls. Harry didn’t know what to make of his non-communicative behaviour, but instead of questioning it, he stuck to his routine.

Harry followed the schedule Malfoy had placed for him and saw the students assigned to him. Friday night came and went and Harry didn’t go to Le Chateau. On Wednesday night, he made plans with Ron and went to the Leaky Cauldron for drinks. Weeks passed and everything was becoming a procedural—a different kind of a routine. Harry would receive correspondence about the business via owl from Malfoy but never anything about business dinners or their friendship. He wondered if Malfoy even _missed_ him or if Harry had just freed up more time for him to have hot sex with blokes he met at pubs.

Christmas had come and gone, and Harry sent an owl to Malfoy wishing him a "Happy Christmas" with a small gift. He didn’t receive a reply.

"Is everything alright?" Ginny asked Harry while he was over the Burrow on a Friday night. It was a week before their scheduled wedding.

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked.

"Ever since you stopped your business dinners with Malfoy, you seem more…edgy. Irritable."

"I do?" Harry asked, surprised. He thought he was being normal.

"Yeah, did you two have a tiff?" she asked and Harry shook his head. "Must be the nerves then, about getting married and all?"

"No, no nerves," Harry reassured her.

"Is he going to come to the wedding?" she asked.

"Who? Malfoy?" Harry was surprised. "He didn’t come the last time because he was too busy having _hot_ sex!"

Ginny laughed. "At least someone was," she commented. Molly came into the room with tea and their conversation was put on hold for the moment.

Later that night, when Harry left the Burrow, he decided to take a walk before Apparating to his flat. He thought about Ginny’s passing comment about having "hot sex" along with how a few weeks ago Malfoy had made a comment about Harry shagging in his free time. Why was everyone around him so obsessed with sex? Putting the thoughts out of his mind, Harry arrived at his flat, only to find a pissed Malfoy sitting on his sofa.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. Malfoy scoffed and raised the glass of the expensive Firewhisky he was drinking. "You came here for supplies? That’s not why I’ve lowered the wards for you."

"Well, clearly, you haven’t lowered them for any other reason," Malfoy answered.

"I don’t understand," Harry said

"Yeah, you never do." Malfoy stood up to fetch himself another drink.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" He walked up to Malfoy by the liquor cabinet and grabbed his hand before he could reach for the bottle of Firewhisky.

"I miss you," Malfoy whispered. Harry’s stomach dropped. "I go to Le Chateau every Friday, and you just—I thought we were friends."

"We were, we _are,_ " Harry said.

"Then—"

Harry looked into Malfoy’s eyes and they were so gentle, so open. Malfoy caught him by surprise and leaned in to kiss him. Harry didn’t push Malfoy away. He pulled him in. Malfoy tasted like _Pansette de Gerzat_ and Firewhisky.

Harry pulled Malfoy onto the sofa and before he knew it, Malfoy was on top of him, Harry's shirt was on the floor and his glasses were beginning to fog up.

"Wait," Malfoy said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here."

"Why did you?" Harry asked. His hands were grabbing onto Malfoy's hips. They'd stopped kissing but they hadn’t stopped touching. Malfoy was still on top of Harry, and Harry was very aware of where his erection was pushing up against Malfoy thigh.

"I missed you; I wanted my friend back...I didn't mean to—"

"You kissed me."

"Yeah, and you kissed me back."

"We're back to the same situation from two months ago."

Malfoy chuckled. "Funny how we keep finding each other back in the same spot."

"You always kiss me first," Harry said. He lightly squeezed Malfoy's hips and Malfoy immediately stood up.

"I won't again," he said. "I still don't think you should marry her, but I won't kiss you again. I'm sorry." Malfoy knelt down and handed Harry his shirt. He fixed his clothes and walked up to the fire place. "I'm too drunk to Apparate home, so I'll just take the Floo."

Harry nodded; he didn't know what to say.

"See you, Potter," Malfoy said right before he vanished leaving Harry confused and hard.

/*\

The Weasleys didn't bother throwing Harry a stag party again. Mrs Weasley feared that it would be bad luck, given how horribly things had turned out the last time. This time, everyone was prepared for any strange weather disasters. Hermione had taken all necessary precautions for a heat wave, a snow storm, earthquakes and volcanic eruptions—even though there were no volcanoes anywhere near there.

"We can't be too careful," Hermione said when Ron joked about it.

Unfortunately, no one accounted for tornadoes.

A heat wave in November was odd; a blizzard in January was expected, but a tornado? No, no one saw that coming.

Everyone was gathered under the tent, Heating Charms were pleasantly placed all over, and Ginny looked beautiful in her off-white beaded sleeveless gown with a faux fur wrap. Hermione wouldn't have allowed her to wear real fur.

At first, they heard a crash.

"It's nothing, I'm sure," Harry said. They turned to look at the officiator when there was another crash. Harry looked at Ron who nodded at them and went outside the tent.

"I don't believe it," Ron shouted. "Everybody, Disapparate now! There's a storm coming!" Ron came running into the tent and grabbed Hermione. "A tornado...it's headed this way. The wind is blowing like crazy! We have to get out now!"

Hermione ran to grab Ginny and Harry and they all Disapparated to the Burrow. Everything seemed normal at the Weasley household; the tornado must not have hit that part of the country. Only the immediate family and some guests arrive at the Burrow. Arthur Weasley reckoned that the others must have simply gone home.

"Again! I can’t believe…this has just happened…again! Ginny all but shrieked. "The powers that be, _really_ don't want us to get married!"

"Where's the officiator?" Harry asked.

"She's not here, she must have gone home," Ron said.

"I don't have any trouble getting married at the Ministry anymore, Ginny," Harry said, huffing.

Ginny laughed and wrapped her arms around Harry. "But mum—"

"I don't think your mum wants any more trouble than we do," Harry said.

"You should give it one more try," George commented. He seemed to be the only one who looked like he was having any fun. "Come on, third time's the charm."

Ginny looked at Harry expectantly. "It's your decision, Ginny. It's your day," he said. She hugged him tightly and thanked him with kisses. Harry stiffened up. They’d never been this affectionate in front of her family before. He felt embarrassed. She must have felt his reluctance and pulled back. Her grin didn’t fade.

"Are you really sure?" Hermione interjected. "George is taking bets on what kind of weather you’ll have next time. That’s why he’s pushing you to do this."

Ginny laughed. "I wouldn’t put that past him. But, if Harry is okay with it, then let’s wait it out."

"I think you are utterly ridiculous," Hermione commented.

"I think it’s romantic," Ron said pulling Hermione in for a kiss. "What if it was us? Wouldn’t you want to test it against fate?" She nodded reluctantly but eventually gave in.

Harry reckoned they had everyone’s blessing for a third try, so they settled on the first Saturday in June. Harry wondered if he and Malfoy would kiss again or if Malfoy would ever try to tell Harry to call off the wedding again.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked as she sat next to Harry on the sofa in the Burrow handing him a cup of hot chocolate.

"Oh, nothing. Just—I keep changing my work schedule and I suppose I’ll be heading back to the lessons tomorrow. Reschedule the time table with Malfoy," Harry lied. _I need to stop,_ he told himself. He needed to let go of his infatuation with Malfoy. Asking Malfoy to help with the business was probably the worst decision he’d ever made. Malfoy would argue that proposing to Ginny when he wasn’t ready was the worst decision he’d made.

Harry sighed. He could even _hear_ Malfoy’s opinions in Malfoy’s tone in his head.

The next day Ginny left and wouldn’t be back for a few weeks to start the planning for the wedding all over again. Harry was back to the teaching. He was determined to be involved in the wedding planning this time. Maybe that would help keep the unnecessary and the unwelcome out of his mind. Tossing and turning in his bed that night, Harry decided to send an owl to Malfoy asking for all the new students to be assigned to him. He needed to distract himself.

/*\

"So the wedding’s still not called off?" Malfoy asked when Harry met up with him on Friday night at Le Chateau. Harry scowled at him. "I’m just asking, Potter."

"No, we’re going to give it another try," Harry said. "If that doesn’t work, because of the weather, then we’ll be simply having the ceremony in front of a Ministry appointed Officiator."

"When is it scheduled for?" Malfoy asked.

"The sixth of June," Harry answered.

"Why so far away?" Malfoy asked and Harry frowned again.

"Why are you s _o interested_?" he retorted. "If you _must_ know it’s because we have to schedule time off for Ginny from her Quidditch games and that was the next time she would get a set of days off."

"Wow," Malfoy mumbled as he took a sip of his wine and handed a small book to Harry. "These are all the numbers, profits, charity donations, and salary information for the past six months." Harry took the documents from Malfoy’s hand. Malfoy continued talking ‘business’ and Harry never got a chance to ask him about what he meant by the ‘wow’.

"Oh, before I forget," Malfoy added. "We also received a letter from a parent named Troy Smith, he’s American. He’s just took a job in the British Ministry as a Liaison Officer and his son is going to be going to Hogwarts next year. He said that Quidditch rules in America are different than Europe, so he wanted to enrol his son with us starting in March, when they move here."

"Alright," Harry said.

"So we both have to meet him when he’s here in March," Malfoy said.

"Okay, in March, it’s January." Harry didn’t understand.

"I know, just telling you to mark your Calendar."

"You’re the one that handles my calendar anyway, Malfoy," Harry replied. "Just tell me when and where to show up."

"Is that what you say to your fiancé too?" Malfoy asked. Harry was about to retort but thankfully the waiter had interrupted their conversation. He wouldn’t have known what to say.

Days turned into weeks and Harry’s time was spent between flying lessons and wedding planning with Hermione. Ginny would pop in and out some weekends and Harry gave her his input on the colours of the season and the table decorations.

Before he knew it, it was the 17th of March and he and Malfoy headed to Cheshire to meet the Smiths.

Jacob Smith, ten years old, had dark hair and dark skin that was a toss between smooth caramel and milk chocolate. He was well presented with freshly pressed trousers and a V-neck sweater. His father, Troy Smith, was a sight for sore eyes, Harry thought. The tall dark-skinned man looked as though he’d just walked off a Muggle magazine that Harry had seen lying around in Hermione’s flat.

"Wow, that’s—that’s our client?" Malfoy uttered to Harry as they waited outside the Smith house for the father and son walked down the long corridor in the garden to greet them.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Troy Smith, it’s a pleasure," the man said and he gestured for his son to shake their hands.

"It’s no problem," Malfoy said. Harry wasn’t too sure but he seemed a bit smitten.

They followed Troy and Jacob to the house and Harry was sure he saw Malfoy check out the man’s arse. He winked at Harry as they walked and Harry simply shook his head.

The afternoon was mostly spent in business-talk and contract signing. Harry and Malfoy also learned a lot about Troy and his family. Troy was a single father, gay, who had lost his partner four years ago. Jacob’s mother was Troy’s "high school sweetheart" who left him with the baby as soon as Troy had come out of the closet.

Harry thought it was an interesting little tale, but Malfoy’s interest in the man severely annoyed Harry.

"I think you were being unprofessional," Harry said, after they had left the Smith household and Apparated back to the Malfoy Manor.

"Unprofessional?" Malfoy asked. "The man was talking about his late partner, what was I supposed to say? ‘Sorry we are not here to listen to your personal woes’? The man’s paid us for two months in advance!"

Harry groaned but didn’t argue back. "Whatever, I’ll see you Friday," he said before Disapparating home.

A couple more months passed and Harry and Malfoy had their hands full with twenty students that they both taught on a weekly basis along with the weekend lessons at the Orphanage.

Summer quickly arrived.

It was the day of Emilie’s birthday party. Harry couldn’t believe it had already been a year since his life had changed and the Alderson’s had offered him something that had shaped his career.

Ginny was stuck at Quidditch practice and couldn’t make it to the party this year. Harry went alone with Malfoy, although Malfoy said that he needed to shop for a present for Emilie so he would meet Harry there. Harry agreed.

When Harry arrived at the party, Emilie ran towards him and gave him a hug. Harry was surprised to see that Malfoy was already there. "What did you end up getting her?" he asked Malfoy.

"I can’t tell you, it’s a surprise," Malfoy answered. "And you?"

"I insisted to her parents to allow me to buy her a ‘big girl’s’ broom," Harry answered and Malfoy nodded impressed. Harry was curious to know what Malfoy got her. "Do you want to come with us when we test out the new broom?" he asked and Malfoy agreed.

As the party continued, Harry asked Emilie what she had asked Malfoy for.

"I told him that I hate that it’s always so hot on my birthday. So he told me he’d do something about it," she answered innocently.

"What could he do about it?" Harry asked and the little girl simply shrugged.

An hour later, Harry was out in the field with Malfoy and Emilie. Malfoy looked at her and smirked, and she immediately giggled. Harry was thoroughly confused.

"I think we should get a head start before everyone catches on to the phenomena?" Malfoy asked and Emilie nodded frantically. Harry looked at the both of them and both Malfoy and Emilie were hanging midway in the air and staring at the sky. Emilie’s eyes widened and Harry looked up.

"Is that—is that—snow?" Harry asked.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about, Potter," Malfoy answered in a witty tone. He turned to Emilie next and spoke. "Ready? We won’t have a whole lot of time before the opportunity melts away."

Emilie and Malfoy leaned back and pointed their broom upwards. A few moments later, they were off! Harry rushed behind them. Emilie was laughing wildly. She reached out her hand trying to catch a flake and almost toppled over. Both Malfoy and Harry screamed for her to hold on. Five more minutes and it was beginning to become chilly.

"Alright Ms Alderson, I think we are done with the fun," Malfoy said. Emilie pouted but when they looked down a small crowd had gathered by the house. "Okay, ready?" Malfoy asked and Emilie finally nodded. Malfoy looked over at Harry as though he wanted to make sure he was part of the little game. Harry nodded as well. Malfoy raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. The snow stopped. They all descended down together, and before they reached the crowd Malfoy whispered, "Now remember…"

"I know, we have no idea what happened." Emilie smiled then squealed with excitement. "This is the best birthday ever!"

"I’d hope so," Malfoy said, "you share it with me!"

Emilie gasped. "It’s your birthday today too?" Malfoy smiled and nodded. As soon as she landed, Emilie hopped off the broom and ran to her parents. A few minutes later, what had been Emilie’s party turned into Emilie and Instructor Malfoy’s birthday celebration. The random singularity of a hint of snow was soon forgotten by the guests but Harry would never forget it.

He was sure Emilie wouldn’t either.

"You can control the weather?" Harry asked Malfoy when the party was beginning to wind down and most guests had left.

Malfoy hesitantly nodded. "It’s not something I talk about, not in public anyway," he answered. "It’s why I travelled so much, Asia, the Caribbean, etc. I read about ancient wizards that were able to grasp control of their ability of controlling the weather through reflection and meditation."

"And the two times you ruined my wedding..."

"I was an idiot," Malfoy answered. "I’m sorry, Potter. I was being a selfish prat who wouldn’t take no for an answer. I was jealous the first time, hence the heat, again, apologies for causing your future mother-in-law a stroke. And the second time, I was just…hurt. You’d rejected me again. I’d tried to change your mind so many times and despite everything you’ve stood your ground—so naturally, a tornado to turn your life upside down. I know I’m a horrible person for ruining your and Ginny’s special day. You love her, and you’ll make her happy. I know that now. Trust me, I’ll behave tomorrow."

Harry stared at Malfoy with shock.

"I promise," Malfoy added.

"I—um—Malfoy—" Harry didn’t know what to say but felt as though he had to say something.

"I’m coming by the way, to the wedding I mean, even got myself a date and everything," Malfoy said.

"Oh, yeah?" Harry asked, that was all he could do.

"Yeah, remember Troy?"

"The American?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, we’ve been seeing each other, a few times for dinner. So I asked him, since he was going to attend anyway, we’ll be coming together."

"Great," Harry answered. His heart sank. All of a sudden he couldn’t feel the ground and needed to sit down.

"Are you alright, Potter?"

"Mr Potter, is everything alright?" Mrs Alderson asked rushing to Harry’s side.

"Yeah, just feeling a bit light-headed. I just need to sit down," Harry answered.

"It’s probably the snow. We’ve been having such strange weather lately, I don’t know what Merlin is thinking," Mrs Alderson replied.

Harry caught a look that Malfoy and Emilie shared. He suddenly felt jealous. Malfoy had such a great bond with everyone and now he was going to date one of the parents. Harry wished that he’d made a rule of no dating any parents when he’d signed Malfoy on, but it seemed too late now.

Why did he care, anyway?

Before he left, Harry congratulated Malfoy. "What for?" Malfoy asked, surprised.

"You’ve finally stolen Emilie’s heart. I think she’s definitely smitten with you now, instead of me." Malfoy laughed at Harry’s comment. _She’s not the only one,_ Harry thought unable to shake the thought of Troy and Malfoy from his mind.

/*\

Harry woke up the next morning and opened the windows of his flat. The morning was crisp, not a cloud in the sky and the sun was shining beautifully. It wasn’t hot, nor was it unusually cold. The weather seemed _flawless_.

"Perfect day for a wedding, yeah?" Ron asked walking into Harry's room.

"Yeah, let's hope so," Harry said. He immediately thought of Malfoy and wondered if the perfect weather had anything to do with him. Was he repaying Harry with an apology and the perfect weather, or was he happy himself that now he had a real boyfriend and didn't obsess over Harry?

The thoughts of Malfoy and Troy haunted Harry all morning until it was time to arrive to the Ceremonial Grounds again. Harry entered the tent and was happily informed by Hermione that everything was perfect. They didn't even have to use any temperature controlling charms because the weather was _just so_ amazing.

Harry smiled at her and took in the view of the room, the room he'd helped Ginny design for the wedding from the curtains, to the candles, to the flower settings. Everything in the room spoke of how Harry and Ginny were together. Everything was complete. Then what was wrong?

"Hermione, I have to talk to Ginny," Harry said. He didn't know why, but he did and it had to happen now.

"Harry, you can't see the bride before the ceremony. Especially not now, when everything is going so great!" Hermione argued.

"I don't care, Hermione, I _need_ to talk to Ginny. Right now."

Hermione was hesitant but she finally nodded. "Okay, come with me," she said and led Harry away from the main tent and to a small tent that was being guarded by George and Charlie.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked.

"Wait here," Hermione said and went into the tent. A few moments later she returned and placed a blindfold on Harry and led him to, what he thought, the inside of the tent.

"Ginny?" Harry wondered.

"Harry, what's the matter?" He heard Ginny's voice approaching him and soon they were holding hands.

"Ginny..." Harry paused. "I can't talk to you like this, Ginny. Can I please take the blindfold off?"

"Of course," Ginny said. "I don't know why Hermione insists on these silly traditions."

Ginny helped Harry untie the knot. Harry put on his glasses and took in the room and Ginny. The Bride's changing room was twice the size of the ceremonial tent. He looked at Ginny who wore a different dress than the last time they had tried to get married. Ginny's new wedding dress was sleeveless and had fabric wrapped around her neck that made it look like a necklace.

"Ginny, you look...beautiful." Harry let out a sigh. "Breath-taking, really," he said.

Harry saw Ginny blush and her gaze fell. "Thanks, Harry," she said shyly.

Everything about that moment made Harry hate himself.

"What's the matter, Harry?" she asked, concern all over her face.

"Ginny...I don't think...I mean...I don't want to get married. I don't want to marry...you." Harry didn't know what to do, how to act. He bit his lip and his eyes searched Ginny's face for a reaction. For the first time in years, Harry had managed to tell Ginny how he _really_ felt and he was frightened beyond all reason.

_SMACK!_

Harry's left cheeked burned.

"Of all the fucking times I asked you, NOW? You tell me this... _NOW?_ "

"I know I should have—"

"Stop talking, or I'll hit you again," Ginny roared. Harry immediately shut up. "This dress cost me two months of my salary!"

"I'm sorry, I'll pay you back, and all the costs—"

"Yeah, you will," she said. Harry noticed her voice didn't have as much disdain as her first statement and she in general wasn't as upset as he'd imagined her to be.

Ginny sighed and paced up and down the room. She eventually sat on a chair and held her head in her hands.

"Ginny, I—"

"How long have you felt this way?" she asked, interrupting him.

"I don't know...maybe always," he answered honestly. "I knew I was having trouble committing, I just didn't know why."

"And now you do?" Ginny asked and he nodded. "How long..." she paused to take in a breath. "When did you realise you were in love with Malfoy?"

Harry felt his stomach turn and his cheeks getting hotter. It was as though Ginny had smacked him all over again.

"It _is_ him, isn't it?" she asked.

"How—"

"We stopped having sex when he became your business partner. You didn't even pick up on the clues when I'd hinted—" She looked at him as though she was expecting an answer. He had no idea what to say. "When the two of you had a tiff or something, around Christmas time, you'd started coming by again and we'd resumed—" Harry was mortified. "But, even then, I knew something was off, you weren't in the room, you weren't with me. You hadn't even noticed when I'd stopped _trying_ to have sex with you."

"Ginny—"

"At first I thought you might be sleeping with him, but then I realised, I thought, _I'd hoped_ , I should say…that you weren't."

"Ginny, I never cheated—" Harry stopped himself. "We kissed, twice," he confessed.

"When?"

"Right before the wedding, in November, the first time. Then the night before the wedding in January..."

"And you continued to agree to try to get married again, even though you'd kissed another _man_. What did you think—that I'd help you keep the gay away?" Ginny laughed. It was odd, Harry thought. In the midst of a breakup, Ginny had just started laughing hysterically.

"Ginny, you're a beautiful woman and I—"

"And I couldn't keep you straight," she said, amusingly. "I'd been waiting for this," she added a few moments of silence later. Her laugh had dithered away. "I really had been waiting to break it off. I was an idiot, I suppose, I should have called it off when I knew it wasn't working. But, I see how happy Hermione and Ron are and I just hoped...I don't know."

"I know, me too," Harry said. He knelt down to her and held her hand. "I really wish, Ginny. But, today, everything is perfect and I can't go through with it. It wouldn't be fair to you, to me..."

It wasn't long after that Harry Disapparated. Ginny told him to "just leave," and that she could handle it. She didn't want him to stick around as she announced to the entire family that they had finally called it off.

George would win the betting pot. At least Harry wouldn't have to worry about George trying to murder him; he wasn't too sure about the rest of the brothers.

Later that night, Harry was resting on his sofa with a half empty bottle of Firewhisky when Malfoy contacted him via the Floo Network.

"Potter, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Harry called out as he stumbled to the fireplace from his sofa. He was more drunk than he realised. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I just wanted to check in and see how you're doing," Malfoy said. "I arrived at the venue today and was informed that you'd called off the wedding."

"Oh, and it took you six hours to contact me? Had a hot date with _Troy_?" Harry sneered.

"Um...yes and no. We went out to lunch with Jacob and then I gave him a free flying lesson—" Malfoy sounded annoyed. "Do you want me to come by? This might just be a lot easier face to face, and I can tell you everything _that is none of your business_."

"I just want to be alone," Harry said.

"Don't lie to me," Malfoy snapped.

Harry grudgingly sighed. "Fine, can I come by your place in a while? I need to—"

"Sober up?" Malfoy asked interrupting Harry.

"Whatever, Malfoy. I'll see you in an hour." Harry ended the call and headed to shower. He didn't know what he'd say to Malfoy.

When Harry came out of the shower, he found Malfoy waiting on the sofa. Harry was in a towel. "Malfoy?" Harry nearly shrieked.

"Now that's a sight for sore eyes," Malfoy teased.

Harry rolled his eyes and went into his bedroom. He quickly changed into a t-shirt and jeans and returned to the sitting room. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to check on you," Malfoy answered.

"Why? I told you I'd be—"

"Stopping by, I know, I couldn't wait."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't wait for what?"

"You know what, Potter!"

"I'm not sure your new boyfriend would approve," Harry said.

"That's funny, I don't remember getting a new boyfriend," Malfoy remarked. Harry scowled at Malfoy who only smirked triumphantly. "I told Troy that we'd best keep things professional and it probably wouldn't be a good idea to date a parent."

"Oh," Harry said. He was jumping with joy inside and did his best to not smile winningly.

Malfoy stood up from the sofa to face Harry. They were now standing on the opposite sides of the sofa. Harry had purposely kept a distance between himself and Malfoy and he was dying to know what Malfoy was thinking.

"Why did Ginny call off the wedding?" Malfoy asked. He slowly began to walk and was soon on the same side as Harry. Harry gulped, his heart beating a thousand times per second.

"I told her that I never wanted to get married, and that I was a fool to have kept leading her on," Harry answered.

"And what else?" Malfoy asked, shortening the distance between them. His right hand was mere centimetres away from Harry's left on the sofa. Harry felt a sort of heat being emitted from Malfoy's body. He was having difficulty breathing.

"She asked me if it was you," Harry said.

"If what was me?" Malfoy asked, he stepped one foot closer.

Harry gulped again. "If you were the reason I finally called off the wedding."

"Am I?" Malfoy tilted his head and looked at Harry. His hand was definitely touching Harry's now, their fingers intertwining slowly.

Harry closed his eyes and his breath hitched. Malfoy's touch was gentle and Harry stepped forward and closed the entire distance between them. "I called off the wedding because I never fully committed to her, because, I felt this then, that I know now..."

"Know what?" Malfoy asked, his words were breathing over Harry's lips.

"I'm gay...and you helped me realise that. I wanted to marry Ginny because I felt I could hide that about myself and you made it emerge in a way that I could never hide it."

"And that's it?" Malfoy asked, his tone a bit disappointed. Harry opened his eyes to look at Malfoy and stared right into his deep grey eyes.

"Merlin, you're beautiful," Harry mumbled.

"Well that's always good to hear," Malfoy answered. Harry rolled his eyes. "Are you going to kiss me, or are you going to continue staring into my eyes?" Malfoy asked.

Harry grinned and Malfoy leaned in but their lips still hadn’t touched. Harry pushed up to meet Malfoy’s lips and they finally kissed.

"You realise this is the first time we both kissed sober?" Harry asked and Malfoy groaned.

"Enough with the mechanics, Potter," Malfoy growled. "Now fucking kiss me."

Harry grinned and happily pulled Malfoy towards him and their lips were soon joined again. Harry was happily kissing Malfoy but he was too worried that Malfoy would change his mind. Harry had never been more scared of a heartache. It wasn’t until that moment had he realised that he’d longed so desperately for Malfoy.

Harry grabbed the back of Malfoy’s neck and gently massaged it as his fingers eventually trailed up and pulled on Malfoy’s hair. Harry pushed, then sucked, and then licked Malfoy’s bottom lip with his tongue. Malfoy moaned into Harry’s mouth. Harry pushed his tongue into Malfoy’s mouth, and their tongues tussled for a while as Malfoy pushed Harry against the sofa grinding his erection into Harry.

Harry moaned this time and his hands straggled down to Malfoy’s trousers and began to unbuckle his belt. He didn’t know if it was the right thing to do, but he just wanted to feel everything. Touch Malfoy everywhere.

Malfoy broke the kiss and whispered against Harry’s lips. "Are you sure?"

"I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life than this moment," Harry managed to respond. Malfoy nodded and pressed their lips together again and unbuckled Harry’s belt simultaneously.

It didn’t take long before both of them had their erections pressed together, stroking each other gently and moaning into the other’s mouth.

"Harry…" Malfoy moaned. "The amount of times I wanked off fantasising about you doesn’t even compare to this moment," he confessed, and Harry began thrusting into Malfoy’s hand rapidly while he got Malfoy off.

Malfoy continued whispering hot things in Harry’s ear until they both came pushed up against the sofa, Harry half sitting on the edge.

"Fuck, Draco," Harry uttered before Malfoy claimed his lips again.

The sound of thunder roared outside and the window in Harry’s kitchen crashed open.

"Looks like we’re having bad weather again," Harry said, an eyebrow raised, questioning Malfoy’s intentions.

"Indeed. I might have to cancel all my Flying lessons for the rest of the week," Malfoy answered.

"You’re welcome to stay here again, if you’d like," Harry said, slightly nervous that Malfoy might reject him.

"I’d like that very much, actually."

Malfoy kissed Harry and Harry, quick on his feet, grabbed his wand and closed the Floo Network. Eventually, he dragged Malfoy to his bedroom and locked the door behind them.

The storm inside Harry had just begun to rile up.

_The End_


End file.
